


In the eye of a hurricane

by Uglywordsinaknifeblock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Death, Flashbacks, Gore, Hamilton Lyrics, Hurricane, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Inspired by Hamilton, Metaphors, Mild Gore, Srsly guys its not a nice read, Storms, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglywordsinaknifeblock/pseuds/Uglywordsinaknifeblock
Summary: Hamiltons recount of the hurricane





	In the eye of a hurricane

The storm ripped through like razor teeth tearing into the throat of prey. It did not wait for the town to bleed out before devouring it; instead, it was obliterated.

The sounds of the howling winds were drowned out by the screams of the people caught inside. I learned what agony sounds like that day; It is crunching bone, the splash of mangled bodies through three feet of water, impaling yourself on splinters of what was once your home but it doesn't matter because stay alive stay alive _stay alive_.

Pain sounds like a mother wailing because she can't find her child and by now she is looking for a body.

True pain is never experienced by humans. It makes you animal first.

The storm became a mirror of what it created inside of people. Chaotic insanity, the likes of which cannot be stopped or slowed, only allowed to shatter and destroy until it rips itself apart, like shoving a hand into a spinning blade until there is too much splintered bone and mangled flesh and it falters, flying off its axis and burning itself out in the spray of blood.

I saw the change in people after the storm. The one it made inside was far more powerful; some people never lost the edge of hysterical panic in their eye, the shakiness of their voice and their hands. In the calmness of the sky, they saw only the eye of a massive storm. What most people don't realize is that it's not an eye at all. It's a mouth.

In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet. For just a moment, the teeth are gone. Except now, you are in the deadly space between it's powerful jaws, and they will close on you any second and the blood and tearing and screaming winds will start again.

The storm does not care how loud your pain is. The storm is not thunder outside your window you can hide under your blanket from. The storm wants to kill you, and it will do anything in it's power to do so. Including making you an animal. Including making you a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea??? What this is??? So gruesome???? I'm really sorry


End file.
